James the Red Engine
by DonaldDouglasandToby6
Summary: This is an adaptation of more of the Railway Series and Season 1 in The Adventure Begin's style. In this case, it's James the Red Engine. Join him on his path through misfortune and triumph to prove he is a Really Useful Engine.
1. James and the Top Hat

James is the second-newest engine on the North Western Railway, arriving a while before Thomas. Ever since Thomas had rescued him from a nasty accident, James had been sent to the Steamworks by Edward.

When James arrived at the Steamworks, the workmen started repairing the black engine, and gave him updated brakes like the other engines had.

As soon as that was done, the Fat Controller presented red paint cans.

"This new red paint will cheer you up." he explained as the workmen started to apply the red paint to James.

"You are a mixed traffic engine," the Fat Controller continued, "You can pull coaches and trucks quite easily, even if trucks are... difficult things to handle."

James winced and couldn't help but agree, remembering his accident.

The next day, James puffed into the yard.

Thomas and Edward were there, as Thomas was just about to have his first run along his branch line.

"*ahem*" James said, hoping to be noticed.

Thomas and Edward looked very impressed.

"James? Is that really you?" gasped Thomas in surprise.

"Of course it is! How do you like my new paintwork?" James asked.

"Wow, James! You look splendid!" Thomas said eagerly.

"I know. I'm ready for my coaches!" James said proudly.

"We're Thomas' coaches now, James." said Annie teasingly.

"That's right, and he's got his very own branch line too." added Clarabel as Thomas puffed off with the two coaches.

" **Thomas** got a branch line?" James stuttered.

"To be fair, he does deserve it." grinned Edward.

"I suppose you're right..." muttered James.

That night, as James puffed into the shed, Henry and Gordon were a little jealous; especially Gordon.

"Well, hello everyone! How do you like my new red paint?" James asked.

Henry grunted.

"Why should **you** get such a dignified color?" Gordon grumbled, "After all, you're a small engine, and quite useless too! You don't deserve special treatment while I get the shaft!"

James frowned.

"I quite like your paint James," commented Edward, "It looks so glossy, if you ask me."

"No-one did ask you, Edward." snorted Gordon.

James just smiled modestly.

But the red paint got to James' funnel quickly.

"Look at me!" James boasted to Edward one morning at Tidmouth, "My red paint stands out from your blue and Henry's green! I'm a new color; a new form!"

Edward chuckled.

"Well, you certainly are eager, aren't you?"

"Eager about my paint, yes. How could I not be?"

Gordon arrived to shunt his express coaches, and was still grumbling.

"First Thomas gallivants off to his own line, then James gets a new coat of paint! What is possibly next?!" Gordon grumbled.

James couldn't help but giggle.

Gordon glared.

"James, you don't deserve that paintwork! It doesn't even look that good!"

James, however, just laughed.

"Well, I've proven myself so quickly that the Fat Controller gave me this beauty of a color instead of that grimy black paint! Look at this!"

The paint sparkled in the sun.

"Don't get too puffed up in the smokebox," advised Edward, just as the Fat Controller walked up to them.

"James, I'd like you to pull coaches today, and Edward can help you. Edward, do please show James what to do. We don't a repeat of events, now do we?"

Gordon snickered as he was finished shunting, but James stayed firm.

"Of course sir!" James said, pleased that he was pulling coaches.

"Come along, James. Let's go." puffed Edward.

Gordon grunted and puffed away as Edward and James went off to find the coaches.

Edward was a very experienced engine, and knew everything there was to know about coaches and trucks.

As James arranged the coaches into the station, Edward tried to give him some advice.

"Do be careful with the coaches, James. They don't like to be bumped. However, trucks are silly and deserve being bumped, but coaches get cross since they're well-behaved and will pay you out eventually."

But James didn't pay attention and bumped the coaches as he backed onto them.

"Oh, oh!" they shrilled.

Edward winced as he was coupled in front of James.

"What did I tell you?" he sighed, "I'm sorry, dears. James didn't mean that."

"Hmph!" scoffed the coaches.

The Fat Controller, the stationmaster, and some little boys came to admire James' paintwork.

"A fine shade of red." the stationmaster murmured.

"Yes, the painters at the Steamworks did a fine job indeed," agreed the Fat Controller, and he admired his reflection.

James was very pleased with this attention, and hadn't even heard the coaches or Edward.

"I'm a really splendid engine!" James said excitedly, "Ha! I **am** just as good as Gordon after all!"

James was so excited that he left off steam loudly, and all the people on the platform jumped.

A shower of water fell right onto the Fat Controller's new top hat!

James winced as the stout gentleman felt over his hat angrily.

"Bother! I just bought this hat! Now it's all ruined!"

He was about to tell James off when the guard blew his whistle.

Everyone got on the train, and James was so worried that he wanted to hurry out of the station as quickly as he could.

"Hurry up, Edward! Hurry up, Edward!" James cried out urgently.

But Edward didn't like starting quickly, and was slightly resistant.

"Don't push! What's the rush, James?" Edward asked.

James didn't respond; he didn't want to explain his silliness to Edward.

Then the coaches started to complain.

"Don't go so fast! Don't go so fast!" they fumed.

"We must go fast, we must go fast!" James cried.

James was so nervous of being reprimanded that he didn't even want to stop at Knapford Station.

They started to overrun the platform when Edward noticed James' urgency.

"James, stop! Stop! This is our station!" Edward cried, and he braked hard.

James quickly realized his foolishness and came to a halt.

But even so, the first two coaches were beyond the platform, and the two engines had to go back to let them out.

Edward and James grew embarrassed as Gordon raced by, laughing.

"Look at you two, flying past your station! Edward, _Thomas_ was a better student!"

Gordon chortled away, and James grew as red as his paintwork.

"Don't listen to him, James." said Edward kindly, "A mistake any engine could make."

But James still felt a little silly.

Lots of people came to see James' paintwork again.

Nobody seemed to know about the Fat Controller's hat, so James grew more confident.

Thomas puffed in with Annie and Clarabel, after his first run on his branch line.

"Hello James! Lovely to see you've been getting on so well," said Thomas.

James grinned.

"Thank you, Thomas. How's the branch line?"

"Oh, it's so amazing. All the stations and sights! I even saw a-"

Before Thomas could finish, the guard blew his whistle.

"Sorry I can't stop," continued Thomas, "but a busy engine must keep working! I don't know what the Fat Controller would do without me to run this branch line!"

And off Thomas went, into a tunnel.

The two engines themselves puffed off, and they soon passed the field where James had had his accident.

The fence was mended, and the cows were grazing on the grass again.

James whistled at them, but the cows didn't even flinch.

Edward giggled.

"Cows don't usually respond back to engines, James." he chuckled.

"Now I know," grumbled the red engine.

On went Edward and James through the countryside, through Wellsworth, and they started to climb Gordon's Hill.

The coaches were heavy, and made it hard to puff up the hill.

"It's ever so steep! It's ever so steep!" complained James.

"I've done it before! I've done it before!" replied Edward.

James grew more determined as he saw the top ahead.

"It's steep, but we'll do it! It's steep, but we'll do it!" Edward and James chanted as the top was inches in front of them.

They whooshed over the hill, and it all became easier.

Edward and James puffed into Maron Station and applied the brakes.

As the passengers disembarked, Edward decided to cheer James up after the "top hat incident".

"James, you know Gordon isn't perfect either. He's made plenty of mistakes, and the most iconic one was when he stalled on the hill, all because of his trucks. I had to come and push him up, and even then he was reluctant. Gordon didn't even thank me as he puffed into Maron!" Edward chuckled.

James started to laugh, and laugh.

He laughed so hard that he began to hiccup.

An old lady with a bonnet and cane edged along the platform towards the coaches.

James made so much noise hiccuping that he frightened her and she dropped her purse.

"Oh, my purse!" the lady groaned, "Somebody get it!"

The porter came and helped the lady get her purse.

"Thank you, gentleman." and the lady boarded the train.

But James continued hiccuping.

"It isn't **that** funny, is it?" laughed Edward.

James just hiccupped.

The two engines left the station, and the rest of the journey remained uneventful as James' hiccups subsided.

As James puffed into the shed that night, he was strangely quiet.

Gordon looked over at James' embarrassed expression and laughed.

"Everyone's heard about your wheeshing of the Fat Controller, little James! Soon you'll be sent away in disgrace, being extremely rude like that!"

James grew a little pale.

"Don't listen to him," consoled Edward, "You enjoyed your day, didn't you?"

"I suppose so," sighed James, "But I'm worried of what the Fat Controller might say..."

"As you should be!" Gordon snickered.

"I have to admit that does sound rather embarrassing." agreed Henry.

"Well, it was! He just bought that hat, and now I ruined it!", James groaned, "What am I going to do, Edward?"

Edward smiled kindly at James.

"I don't think the Fat Controller will be too angry. It was an accident, after all."

James wasn't so sure though as he closed his eyes.

"Will I be sent away?" James thought worriedly.


	2. James and the Bootlace

The sun arose over Tidmouth Sheds.

The engines all started to wake up, James being last.

James yawned and opened his eyes, and couldn't see the Fat Controller anywhere.

He couldn't help grinning.

"I guess you were right, Edward." James whispered.

Edward chuckled.

"What did I tell you?"

Just then, the sound of a car horn honked in the distance.

James gulped, noticing the figure inside.

The Fat Controller climbed out and walked sternly to James.

"What were you thinking yesterday, James? Wheeshing all over my hat just because you think it's funny? It was a very expensive hat too, and I had to buy another one! Engines don't go around wheeshing at other people; our railway has higher standards than that, James, and you should know that. If you can't behave, I shall have to take away your red coat and have you painted blue like Gordon! So there!" and the Fat Controller stormed over to the other engines to give them their jobs.

James was too stunned to say anything.

Edward looked at James.

"I'm sorry, James." he said sympathetically.

"I didn't mean anything!" cried James, "I didn't mean to ruin the Fat Controller's hat!"

James felt very sad indeed.

He looked over and noticed Gordon snickering at him, as if he was happy James was in trouble.

James no longer felt sad now; he felt very cross.

"I'll show them... I'll show them!" James fumed as he stormed from the shed, "Blue paint indeed! Blue paint indeed!"

"Oh my..." muttered Edward worriedly.

James was very rough with the coaches as he pushed them to the platform.

"Come along, come along!" James huffed as he bumped the coaches into Tidmouth.

"All in good time, and stop bumping us!" cried the coaches severely, but James didn't listen.

"Stop grumbling and come on!" fumed James and he biffed the coaches again.

"Oh, oh!" the coaches shrieked, "That's no way to treat us!"

James snorted into the station, getting crosser by the second.

"Gordon never shunts _his_ coaches; Edward does it for him, and he's only painted blue! And yet, a splendid red engine like me has to fetch his own coaches? Disgusting!"

James gave a last rude bump to the coaches as he backed into the station.

The coaches banged into each other, each giving a loud grunt.

This time, as James waited to leave, nobody came near James.

He felt very lonely.

"So, these passengers think only Gordon and Henry can pull coaches? I'll show them! I'll show them!" James huffed.

The guard blew his whistle, and James stormed off with a tremendous jerk.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" cried the coaches.

"Come on, you stupid things!" snorted James, "I have a position to keep up!"

James puffed over the points and out onto the Main Line.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" James panted, trying to show that he could be like Gordon.

"There is no rush. There is no rush." grumbled the front coach.

"You're going too fast! You're going much too fast!" shouted the rest of James' coaches.

The coaches were going so fast that they were swaying side-to-side.

"Wee!" chortled James as he raced along the line.

James tried to go faster, but the coaches restrained him.

"That is enough! That is enough!" the coaches scowled.

Suddenly a loud "OUCH!" could be heard, and it didn't come from James, or the passengers.

"We're going to stop! We're going to stop now!" cried the coaches.

James was confused.

"What?! Why? We're out on the Main-"

Before James could finish, his speed went slower and slower until... he came to a halt.

"Botheration!" fumed the red engine, "Now I'll be late!"

As time went past, James started to worry.

"What's the matter?" James asked the coaches.

"What's the matter, hmm? You might as well ask!" snorted a coach indignantly, "Banging us about like that... despicable!"

The other coaches murmured in agreement.

James started to feel guilty about his treatment towards the coaches.

"I'm sorry," he pleaded.

"'Sorry' doesn't cut it." huffed a coach.

"What exactly is wrong, driver?" worried James.

"Something wrong with the pipe most likely." the driver muttered, "You bang about so much, you'd make a leak in anything."

The guard and James' crew went to look at the brake pipes all along the train.

At last, they found a hole where they had found that the banging about had caused a joint to come loose.

"How shall we mend it?" asked the guard.

James' fireman shrugged.

"We'll do it with newspapers and a leather bootlace." decided James' driver, "I have an old newspaper we can use."

"I have a sack of old newspapers too," added the fireman, "So we've got that covered."

"Then where's the bootlace coming from? We haven't got one." said the guard.

"We'll ask the passengers." suggested the fireman, "Surely they'll have a bootlace."

The other men agreed to the idea, and the guard blew his whistle as loudly as he could.

"Ouch, my ears!" wailed a passenger.

"Everyone off the train!" called the guard, "Or I'll blow the whistle again!"

Not wanting to hear the ear-piercing whistle again, the passengers ran out of the coaches and onto the field.

"Now, has anyone got a leather bootlace?" the guard asked.

"No."

"Are you joking? Those things are dated!"

"Of course not."

"Nope."

"Nada."

"Sorry, I haven't one either."

All had a negative answer except one man in a bowler hat named Jeremiah Jobling, who tried to hide his feet.

But he didn't hide it well enough, for the guard quickly saw it.

"Erm... I see you have a leather bootlace there, sir. Please, give it to me."

But Jeremiah Jobling was a difficult person.

"I think not." he said simply.

"Well then, good man, I'm afraid to say that this train will have to stop where it is." said the guard, "and it will be all your fault."

The passengers all turned on Jeremiah Jobling.

"You're a mean man, you know that, sir?"

"I have to get to my home, and you refuse my freedom!"

"I want to go home!"

At last, Jeremiah Jobling gave in and gave the guard his laces.

"Thank you very much." mumbled the guard.

"Hmph!" scoffed Jeremiah Jobling.

The driver tied a pad of newspapers tightly around the hole with the bootlaces and James was able to pull the train very gently to Crosby.

At Crosby Station, Henry was there with a goods train when James puffed embarrassingly in.

"What happened now, James?" asked Henry.

"I... uh... had a little accident..." James muttered, "I bumped the coaches, which caused a hole, and my crew had to mend it with bootlaces and newspapers."

Henry couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry, James, but it's just too funny to ignore." grinned the green engine.

James scowled as he was uncoupled from the train.

"I'm more worried about the Fat Controller..." James worried, "Surely he'll hear about this."

"Indeed," agreed Henry, "He's still not on good terms with you since this morning."

"I'll never bump coaches again." James promised.

The coaches sighed with relief.

"About time you came to your senses." said a coach.

"Yes; the red paint got to your smokebox." agreed another.

"That won't make a very good apology to the Fat Controller though." observed Henry and he puffed away with his train.

James frowned and began to worry even more.

For the rest of the day, James worried of what the Fat Controller would say.

He soon found out when he reached Tidmouth Sheds that night.

The Fat Controller was waiting next to his berth.

"Looks like you're in deep trouble, little James." grinned Gordon and he chuckled.

The Fat Controller glanced in Gordon's direction, then turned to James, who had just puffed into his berth.

"I... I..." James stuttered.

"'I' nothing!" the Fat Controller boomed, "I decided to give you another chance and you blow it all to pieces! If you dare cause any more trouble, I won't have a problem sending you back to the Steamworks for a repaint."

Gordon snickered.

Edward shushed him, and the Fat Controller continued his lecture to James.

"You have caused a great deal of trouble ever since I gave you that red coat of paint! I hope after you are shut up in this shed for a few days, you'll be able to improve. If not, it's back to the Mainland for you."

The Fat Controller turned on his heel and walked angrily to his car.

"Oh no..." groaned James.

"I **did** warn you of the coaches," said Edward gravely.

"...I'm sorry, Edward. I really am..." James said sadly.

"Pah! A little time in the shed should do you good!" smirked Gordon and he puffed away to get ready for his midnight express.

Edward frowned.

"I'm sorry to agree with Gordon, James, but he has a point buried in his pompous nature. You have been acting more cocky."

That just made James feel worse, but deep down, he knew he was right.

James' crew jumped down from the cab.

"Where are you going?" asked James hastily.

"Let's just say we're going on a vacation." muttered James' driver and the two men walked away to get a taxi.

A workman came, closed the shed doors, and locked them tight.

James puffed into the back of the shed, and felt like crying.

Now James was a sadder and wiser engine and decided that he would improve himself if he ever came out again.


	3. Troublesome Trucks

Over the next few days, James was all alone; the other engines that usually slept in Tidmouth Sheds now slept at Vicarstown, and the shed doors were locked, so James couldn't even see what was going on outside.

The red engine felt very unhappy indeed.

"Oh, what mess have I made for myself? I'll never be let out anymore, and I'll have to stay in this wooden shed forever! Nobody shall ever see my red paint again! Oh dear, oh dear!"

James felt like breaking down into tears.

Just then, he heard the unlocking of a door.

The door creaked open to find the Fat Controller standing in the doorway.

James was worried as to what he would say, but to his surprise, the Fat Controller wasn't as cross as he was before.

"Well James, I can tell you that you are sorry."

James sniffled.

"Yes sir. I am, sir."

"I hope now you can be a better engine. You have caused me a great deal of trouble, and people are laughing at my railway, calling it 'pathetic' and such things. As you probably would guess, I don't like that at all. Do I make myself clear?" the Fat Controller said.

"Yes sir." stuttered James.

The Fat Controller smiled, much to James' delight; he realized he was being let out of the shed.

"That's a good engine. Well done, James. Now, I want you to pull some trucks for me and take them to Maron. Go along and find them in Knapford Yards."

"Of course sir!" James said gleefully and his fire was soon glowing with flame.

James puffed out of the shed and quickly hurried to the yard.

Edward was at the yard, just after finishing James' train, when the red engine in question raced right up alongside him.

"Look Edward! I'm free! I'm out of the shed!" James said happily.

Edward smiled.

"And you've learned lessons, I expect?" he asked.

"Oh, indeed." said James gravely, "Are those my trucks over there?" and James looked over to a siding next to some express coaches.

"Yes, right next to the Express." replied Edward, "But be careful; they're the most troublesome on the line."

"Thank you Edward!" James said.

James whistled and rattled over the points to his train.

As James backed down onto the trucks, Gordon steamed alongside to collect his coaches.

"Ah... I see you're out of the shed. A pity, really. Have you got some bootlaces ready for your trucks?" and Gordon chuffed away, laughing loudly.

James was agitated by Gordon's words, but still gently buffered up to the trucks.

"Ow, ouch!" the trucks cried in fake pain, "We want a proper engine; not a red monster!"

James scowled, trying to hide his anger; ever since the trucks had pushed him into a field, he had a severe dislike of trucks. However, this made him even more confident that he would beat the trucks' antics.

And so, James took no notice of the trucks' words.

The guard blew his whistle and James started out of the yard and into the station.

"Come along, come along!" James said as kindly as he could to the trucks.

But the trucks knew he was lying and biffed him.

James was cross, but kept his attention on the track.

"Hold back! Hold back!" the trucks giggled and they tried to restrain the red engine.

"No you don't!" James huffed and he sped up.

This got the trucks angry and they started doing everything they could to make him give up.

As they puffed along the line, James suddenly felt a jerk behind him.

"Bother! The trucks' brakes are on!" grumbled the driver.

He fixed the problem and James continued on.

Next, the trucks' axles ran hot.

But once again the crew fixed the problem and James struggled on, determined more than ever not to let the trucks beat him.

"You can't pull us! You can't, you can't!" they shouted.

"I can and I will! I can and I will!" James smirked.

At last, Gordon's Hill came into view.

The trucks giggled to each other, seeing this as their chance.

But James paid no attention.

"Look out for trouble, James." advised the driver.

"Indeed, driver! We'll get them up the hill before they know it!" James decided, "They won't stop me!"

"Good boy!" grinned the driver and James whistled loudly.

James went faster and soon, they were halfway up the hill.

The trucks held back, but James continued his determination.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" James panted, "I will do it to the fullest!"

But it was hard work, and soon, James was red in the face.

Suddenly there was another jerk, but unlike last time, James wasn't forced to stop.

James whooshed up to the top of the hill in almost no time at all.

"I've done it! I've done it!" James said triumphantly, "I knew I could! It's easier now, it is!"

Then James looked back.

"Bust my buffers! I've left the tail behind! Oh, those trucks have done it again!" James huffed crossly.

The last ten trucks were running backwards down the hill, for the coupling had snapped.

But, in the brakevan, the guard did his job and put on the brakes.

The trucks screeched and groaned as they came to a stop at the bottom of the hill.

James slowly backed the rest of the trucks carefully down the hill.

"Well, no wonder it was so easy, with ten trucks running away like that! What silly things trucks are! They could've caused a serious accident!" he snorted.

At the bottom, the guard had stopped Edward, who had been taken some coaches to Killdane.

Edward noticed James' dilemma.

"Hello James. Do you need my help?" asked Edward.

James decided he had to prove himself, once and for all.

"No thank you! I'll pull them by myself!" James said confidently.

Edward was a little worried.

"Are you sure, James? These are the-"

"-most troublesome of the trucks on the line, Edward; I know. But I'm sure I can do it." James said.

Edward grinned.

"Good! Don't let them beat you!" called Edward.

James built up steam, blew his whistle loud and long, and started off again, up the steep hill.

"I can do it, I can do it." James chanted to himself as the trucks started holding back again.

He proceeded faster and faster up Gordon's Hill, with the trucks starting to lose control over the situation.

Edward could see James' determination down below and admired his persistence.

The blue engine whistled.

"You're doing well, James! Those trucks will be taught a lesson!"

James struggled up the hill, the top nearing.

He grinned as the trucks subsided their groaning; James had gotten to the top of the hill!

James whistled loudly as he steamed down the other side.

"I've done it! I've done it!" James said gleefully.

James reached Maron safely.

He was uncoupled from his trucks, and went to rest on a siding.

Edward then puffed past with his passengers.

"I must say, James, that I am impressed." Edward smiled, "Well done. Well done indeed."

James beamed with delight as Edward steamed out of sight.

He then gulped when he noticed a familiar stout gentleman walking over the rails.

James knew he had done well, but he couldn't help feeling nervous.

"What will he say?" he cried anxiously.

But as the Fat Controller walked nearer, James noticed a wide smile on his face, which relieved him.

"I was in Edward's train and saw everything. You have made the most troublesome of trucks behave. You have such admirable determination and since you do dislike trucks greatly due to your accident, I say you deserve to keep your red paint, to say the least." the Fat Controller said, "Well done, James."

James smiled modestly.

"It's no problem, sir. I'm just glad to be out of the shed."

The Fat Controller laughed heartily.

"I'm sure you are. I must say that I'm impressed by your maturer attitude. Good day, James; a passenger train is waiting at Tidmouth."

And the Fat Controller walked away.

James handled the coaches with care as he promised he would, and the coaches began to warm up to the red engine.

"He's learned his lesson. He's learned his lesson." they whispered among each other.

James just chuckled to himself as he finished his run.

In Tidmouth Sheds, Edward, Gordon, and Henry were back in their usual spots when James arrived.

"And then James struggled up the hill, but he didn't stall like you, Gordon. He kept on puffing until...he reached the top! I've never seen such determination!" Edward told Gordon and Henry.

Gordon grunted.

"That is a little impressive... maybe." snorted Henry.

James just grinned.

"Thanks for acknowledging." he said.

"Pah!" Gordon snorted.

James' smile grew as he indeed realized that he was now permanently a part of the North Western Railway.

He closed his eyes, blacking out any insults from Gordon and the occasional tease from Henry.


	4. James and the Express

Morning arose over the Island of Sodor.

Edward had left the shed earlier than usual to work with trucks in the yard, so it was only Gordon, Henry, and James in the shed.

Gordon snickered.

"Remember the bootlaces, Henry?" he laughed.

Henry smirked.

"Oh yes, Gordon! Bootlaces are quite important, aren't they?"

"Indeed. Fastening shoes, tightening boots, but... there's a bigger purpose."

Gordon could hardly restrain his laughter.

"And would that be?" Henry snickered.

"Fixing a brake pipe!" Gordon chuckled and the two big engines laughed until their wheels wobbled.

"Too bad James had the audacity to use such a powerful item." Henry said cheekily.

James didn't think Gordon and Henry's teasing was very funny.

"Pah! Well, Gordon, what about the time you got stuck on your own hill? Sounds silly." James said confidently.

Gordon just scoffed.

"And what about you, Henry? Being **afraid** of the rain? What ridiculous engine does that?!" James added, trying to turn the teasing onto them.

But Gordon and Henry didn't listen, and kept on probing James about bootlaces.

"You don't have shoes, James; you don't need to use them!" peeped Henry.

James blew steam at them.

"Oh, no need to be rude." snorted Henry.

"You talk too much, little James. A fine, strong engine like me has something to talk about. I'm the only one who can pull the Express, since Henry has steam issues. When I'm not there, they need **two** engines; think of that! I've pulled expresses for years and years, and never once lost my way." said Gordon proudly.

Henry rolled his eyes.

"I seem to know the right line by instinct!" Gordon finished.

Every wise engine knows that it's the signalman, not the engine, who works the points to get engines to their destinations, but Gordon was so busy being proud of himself that he had forgotten.

James yawned sleepily.

"Oh, wake up James! It's nearly time for the Express! What are you doing today, hmm? Odd jobs? Well, we all have to start somewhere, don't we? Too bad **you** start off pathetically! Now run along and get my coaches, and please don't be late. Thomas has done that enough." Gordon said.

James was fuming as he puffed out of the shed, but quickly restrained himself when he got to the express coaches.

James was coupled up to them and he gently pushed them to the station.

The coaches were pleased.

"Well, done! So gentle, too! My, you're almost as good as Edward!" they tittered.

James couldn't help but grin.

That is, until Gordon backed onto his coaches.

James was uncoupled from the brake coach and he puffed onto a siding.

Gordon was showing off like anything.

He wheeshed steam carefully.

"I won't get any hats wet, unlike you, James!" Gordon snickered as the passengers, who were all important people, got onboard.

"Make way lad, make way!" Gordon continued as the doors to the coaches were all closed.

The guard waved his flag and blew his whistle, and Gordon puffed away, showing off again.

"Look at me now, little James! Look at me now, and my smart blue paint!"

Gordon whistled as he thundered past Knapford Junction.

"Bye bye, little James! See you tomorrow!" and Gordon disappeared out of sight.

James watched enviously.

"I wish I could pull the Express... but that's just wishful thinking."

And James returned to his work.

He was shunting another passenger train for Henry when he heard a mournful, quiet whessh of steam.

James cocked an eyebrow as he was being uncoupled.

Puffing into the station was Gordon, trying to not to be noticed; of course, James noticed him.

"Hello Gordon! Is it tomorrow already?" James laughed.

Gordon didn't answer and blew off steam feebly to hide his red cheeks.

"Did you lose your way, Gordon?" James probed.

This got Gordon to speak, crossly.

"No, it was lost for me! I was switched off the Main Line and onto the loop, so I had to come all around and back again!"

"Perhaps it was instinct!" said James.

Henry backed into the station and giggled as he puffed away.

Gordon was cross, and let off more steam; this time, covering himself completely.

Meanwhile, the passengers were on their way to the booking office.

"We want our money back!" a man shouted.

"Money back! Money back! Money back! We want our money back!" the passengers chanted.

Gordon groaned.

"Oh, the indignity..."

The Fat Controller heard the noise and went outside, horrified.

Determined to stop the shouting, he climbed onto a trolley and blew the guard's whistle as loudly as he could.

The passengers got quiet.

"Wait a moment, people, wait a minute! We can fix this confusion and delay! I promise you, that we will find another engine to pull this train, if you all keep quiet!" the Fat Controller said.

Gordon just scoffed.

"Well, Gordon here can't do it! Just look at him!" the Fat Controller said.

Gordon's face grew redder and he tried to cover himself in steam.

"But... perhaps, James? Perhaps you could take the Express?" the Fat Controller asked.

James beamed.

"Yes sir! I'll try my hardest!"

"That's a good engine!" the Fat Controller smiled and Gordon just grunted.

James was coupled up to the coaches.

The express coaches were pleased.

"Oh my, it's that nice engine from earlier!" the coaches said to each other.

The guard blew his whistle and the train started off again.

Stations and bridges flashed by as the passengers leaned out of their windows and cheered.

James just grinned as he approached Barrow-in-Furness.

"Thank you, James. Mighty good service." said the passengers and they left for their houses and buses.

James felt very proud indeed.

"Well, it seems as if Gordon **isn't** the only engine to pull the express!"

The Fat Controller climbed out of his coach, and walked over to James.

"Well done James; that certainly was a smooth run, and quite impressive too! Say, would you like to pull the Express sometimes? Gordon can't do it all the time, after all."

James was very surprised by this offer, but couldn't resist.

"Oh, yes sir! Thank you, sir!"

And James puffed off.

The next day, James puffed into Tidmouth again.

Edward was shunting trucks for Henry's next train when Gordon puffed in.

Edward was surprised.

"Gordon? What are you doing here?" he asked, clearly confused.

"The Fat Controller said I should shunt trucks for awhile; to get some rest, i suppose." Gordon grunted.

"Well... I thought you'd be more resistant." Edward chuckled.

"I... couldn't be. It's... simple work."

"Simple indeed!" Edward said.

Gordon said nothing as Edward puffed away, laughing to himself.

When Gordon saw James, he was clearly embarrassed.

"Um... erm... Hello, little James. I like a bit of quiet work for a change, you know?"

James giggled.

Gordon continued, feeling a bit confident.

"I'm teaching these trucks manners, you understand?" and Gordon biffed some trucks to prove it.

"Ow! Oh, ouch! Give it a rest!" the trucks moaned.

Gordon puffed back to James, feeling pleased with himself.

"You did well with those express coaches, I hear. Good. We don't want engines banging them about. We'll show them we're proper engines!" and he gave his trucks another bump.

"Give it a rest!" the trucks grumbled.

Gordon and James laughed.

Edward, in the yard, couldn't help but smile at the two new friends; for a while, James was in Gordon's shadow, but now James had proved himself to be his own identity.

Gordon and James are now good friends.

Since then, James sometimes pulled the Express to give Gordon a rest, Gordon never talks about bootlaces, and James never talks of Gordon's incident on the hill.

But they both often talk about trucks; how noisy they were, how dirty they were, and how troublesome they could be.

And now, James the Red Engine is indeed a Really Useful Engine.


End file.
